Social Class Clash
by ShootingStar147
Summary: Ouran Academy wanted to drum up some new business at the suggestion of Haruhi ,their prize host, but what happens when Haruhi suggests a family with a son that doesn't like the rich?  The Beginning on an intersting experiment!
1. The Beginning of an experiment

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: The following is my attempt at a crossover fic with Sailor Moon(From the Pretty Guardian series and Ouran High School Host Club. The story may start out slow and for that I apologize because literally at the time of me starting this I'm getting familiar with the Anime and Live Action of Ouran so bare with me on the criticism as I am honestly going to do my best with it.

One other note: This story will be done in Acts and will be rated T for any suggestive overtones and mild language that occurs in the story(mostly from the OC in the story). This is your warning and other than that enjoy the trip!

Ouran High School Host Club/Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Social Class Clash

Act 1

It was a typical day at Juuban Junior High School. All the students were on their best behaviour and anyone that had gotten out of order was dealt with accordingly by their teachers. Your typical day at school. In class 1-1 however it was ALWAYS an interesting day!

"Alright class close up the textbooks for a minute" The teacher's announcement began "today I want to talk to you all about some of the different social classes that you may encounter out in the real world!" and at the sound of this all the students quickly closed their textbooks because they KNEW this was a topic that bugged their teacher.

Who is he you ask? Well his name is Joshua Curtis and he is a sub teacher at Juuban and T*A All Girls School where his girlfriend ,Rei Hino, goes to school. Today he had diverted from the usual lesson plan because since they were doing a "social studies" class he felt that this was going to be a big topic and BOY was he right!

"Today class I want you to think about this: Out in the real world there are about three different types of people. We have your lower class whom is basically the crowd whom gets crapped on the most. Why? Because they don't have a lot of the luxuries that someone with even a modest amount might have. Hell...some of these people might end up out in the street because they can't pay their mortgage cos they got laid off and couldn't get unemployment! Its not right the way they get treated and trust me when I tell you its something that truly pissed me off on more than one occasion!

Next we have the 'Middle Class' Don't have a lot of money but aren't near broke either. They have enough that they can pay their bills and buy their food without much worry about where the money is coming and when. You might have some that have some concerns but for the most part they are fairly happy with their lives and they are content to be whom they are. You with me all so far?" Joshua asked and his students nodded before he began about the "Upper Class" and they knew where this was gonna go!

"Disclaimer: Yes there are people that I know that are in the Upper Class that are good people but of the people that I met in my life so far there are some that are stuck up ,self-righteous ,jackholes that could give two damns about you ,me or the Joe Public living in a cardboard box! These are the people that when I've seen them outside of the select few I've wanted to punch them in the mouth but didn't because if I did I was going to jail!" Joshua exclaimed and one of the students raised their hand after he said that.

"Excuse me Sensei but aren't you being a little hard on that class of people? I'm sure if you got to know them then you might be able to get along with them and enjoy their company...or am I wrong?" The student asked and Joshua smiled before answering.

"As I stated I do know of some people in that class of people that are good friends of mine. They invited me to go on their Yachts and hang out at their pool but I always politely declined. Not because I didn't like them but more because I always felt out of place if I went to their homes and yes I did go a few times. As I stated I've met a few good folk in that class but most rubbed me wrong. The general rule with me is if you rub me wrong the first time there is NO second chance! There are plenty of people that know this to be true and trust me they walk the other way when they see me cos they know the pissed me off!" Josh exclaimed and the student nodded at the explanation before taking his seat and continuing his lecture.

_Meanwhile...in some other part of Japan_

"Its slow today"

Those were the words that came out of Tamaki Suou's mouth and he was right...the music room that he and his fellow comrades used which had been empty for a good spell at their Academy called Ouran High School and he formed what is the "Ouran High School Host Club" or OHSHC for short which ain't all that short but I'm getting off track here!

Usually the music room that they used was alive with the hustle and bustle of their clients: Snooty little Princesses or girls that came from really well to do families. A FEW and I do mean FEW students were permitted to come to the school on scholarship and believe it or not...one of their members was!

The person's name is Haruhi Fujioka ,a student that got admitted on a scholarship and was very much looked down and frowned upon when she first entered the Academy. It was very well known(and Haruhi made it a point to make it so) that she detested the rich! No one could blame her though as ,to be fair, NONE of the other students there were anything like her! So how come Haruhi is in the prestigious club?

Put it this way: YOU break a vase that costs 8,000,000 yen and see how the hell you are going to repay the debt!

"It is unusual for this time of day isn't it Sempai?" Haruhi asked in a manner that was less question than statement "Usually by now we have about 50-100 girls in here and we're pretty busy! Maybe...maybe we need to try a new tactic for the club." Haruhi suggested and that got Kyoya Ootori ,the club's VP's, attention.

"What do you suggest Haruhi? Right now we could use a good marketing strategy to pick up momentum again." Kyoya explained and Haruhi had to think for a few minutes before replying. "What about a day at the host club where we have either families come or at the very least we pick one out of the country to come visit and see what its like here." Haruhi replied and this got Tamaki thinking ,Kyoya looked a mite puzzled and at least two other members looking at each other ,then back to Haruhi and then at each other again before busting up in a fit of laughter...which ceased when Tamaki shot them a look that would kill any normal man!

"I'm all for inviting at least one family but whom would we pick and what qualifications would we use? That's what we need to know before we really go and try this." Tamaki explained to his friend and Haruhi had a reply. "There's a family that lives in Tokyo that I heard about. The mother is a pretty prominent doctor and her daughter is an exceptional student BUT she goes to a typical everyday school called Juuban. I also heard that she has a brother and he's pretty protective of his sister...oh yeah and he's not too keen on the Upper Class either!" Haruhi exclaimed and despite the intel received on the final member Tamaki was sold on the idea but the two individuals that were looking at Tamaki...weren't

"Wait a second boss" The first one started "If the brother is a loose cannon why would you want to invite him? He seems like someone that would cause nothing but trouble and we don't need that here."

"Hikaru's right. What happens if he loses his temper on Haruhi? What would you do then considering your relationship?" The other student asked and Tamaki had a ponder for a minute before answering the questions.

"First off" He began "I don't believe this young man will try anything with Haruhi. Something tells me they might have more in common than we realize so having them alone in the same room shouldn't be an issue. Second if the information we have is correct he won't raise a hand at a woman so that also plays well for us. Its getting him to come that might be the biggest hurdle." the King explained and after that the rest of the day was used to figure out whom was going to invite whom to Academy.

Now you may ask yourself "Why would they each pick a a separate member of the family" right? Well try this:

Its a known fact that the each "customer" might have a different need to be fulfilled. The question of whom would be the most suitable for each member of the Mizuno clan came up simply because they knew the situation with the son of the family so they couldn't screw it up and they knew they have one shot to make a good impression on all three of them but there in lied the problem because there was no guarantee they'd all come!

Nevertheless the group huddled to decide whom would get whom and by default Haruhi got Joshua. That still left two others to deal with and surprisingly(or not depending on the perspective) Kyoya drew Saeko. This left Ami and the person in charge for her invite was...Tamaki!

Funny Side Note: Would you believe that Tamaki wanted to switch with Kyoya? I only bring this up now because it got the same reaction from the VP along with everyone else! You'd think with Haruhi's admission into...never mind!

_Four days later_...

"Morning Haruna-Sensei!" Joshau called out as he checked in for the day before going to his mailbox. "Morning Curtis-San! You have a good few days at T*A and home or did you miss us?" Haruna said smiling and Joshua couldn't help but laugh. He enjoyed her sense of humor because she was literally a mentor to him in the school to help with problems with the students and aside from that she could be a spaz just like Ikuko whom he met on at least one occasion! Sadly...his good mood didn't last for too long when he saw the envelope with the fancy script on the front.

"Haruna-Sensei" Joshua started and Sakurda looked up immediately to see what was troubling her "student" as it were "have you heard of a place called 'Ouran Academy'?" he asked and Haruna unfortunately squealed which meant...yeah she did!

"Who invited you to come to that Academy? I heard its a really glamorous kind of place and you need an EXCEPTIONAL type of standing to get in or even be invited!" Haruna exclaimed and when Joshua looked for the sender's name he found it and read it aloud to his friend. "The person's name is..." Joshua trailed off as he opened the invitation and looked for a name of sender "Fujioka Haruhi." he finished and Haruna tried to place the name with a face but drew a blank. She asked to see the invite and when Joshua handed it to her she noted a phone #.

"If I know you like I think I do Curtis-san you won't go...either that or you'll wait to see how it works out with the other two first. I don't blame you either way because I ran into at least one of the students somehow a while back and I wasn't too keen on their attitude." Haruna told Joshua whom made a mental note of that but that didn't influence his decision.

"I'm...going to wait it out and see if they go without me. If they do and they like it there then I'll go see this Haruhi person and hopefully I won't have to gag within 10 seconds of being there!" He exclaimed before turning to walk away but before he got too far Haruna spoke again.

"If you do decide to go just give me a heads up so I can cover for you that day here and get someone at the other school for you. I would like a report of some kind if you do go though only because I know your stance with those kind of people." Haruna told her friend and he nodded an affirmative before going to teach his class for the day.

_Later that night_

"So...you two both got invites to go to the same place I did?" Josh asked puzzled and the two happy campers were beaming from ear to ear especially Ami whom got Tamaki. When Joshua heard this his first mental reaction was that of dread from the research he had done on the place just in case something like this happened!

"Hai and mom got Kyoya the VP of the club...did you get an invite by chance Joshua?" Ami asked and Joshua sighed before showing them Haruhi's invite. "Interesting...I hear Haruhi is quite the popular Host of all of them. Some say that Haruhi rivals Tamaki for clientele but there's also rumors that Fujioka has a secret and its one that NO ONE has been able to prove yet! Any attempts to do so have been foiled by the King to keep the prodigy in the club as a host." Saeko explained and Joshua took all that info into consideration before devising something of his own...if they went along with it!

"Would you ladies be alright with going without me when you visit the place? I have to think about it because honestly we all know that this isn't my kind of gig but this person DOES seem nice...I just gotta think about it and plus this way I can get the lay of the land before going?" Joshua asked and they had no problem with it.

Now you may ask why he devised this plan right? Well its more to see how they get treated when they go to the Academy because...let's face facts in that EVERYONE knows Ami's academic record and the good doc herself. Chances are if he went and people were swooning over them he would no doubt snap and that is something he didn't want to happen!

Two days later Ami and Saeko went to Ouran while Joshua sat in his room listening to music and wondering if he should give his good friend Zoicite a visit. Zoi was always good for advice on situations like this and this time was no exception! Joshua opened his desk drawer and played Zoicite's piece which activated the door behind him and as he stepped through his silver haired friend wore a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good Morning Curtis-san! I trust that all is well in your world?" Zoi asked his friend and Joshua stuffed his hands in his pockets before looking up and seeing another piano set up next to his. "Tell you what friend...if we play a little piece that I think you know well first then I'll explain the situation." Joshua said with a smile and Zoisite gestured for him to take a seat at the other piano and the majestic music played through not just his room but also the meeting room for the other generals whom decided to come in and see the show for themselves!

After the performance(and since he had EVERYONE assembled) Joshua explained the situation at hand and they all understood his pain. It wasn't easy for him(let alone Nephrite) to let Ami go to a place where he knew the "class of people" were not of his ilk. The difference between them and his friend Zoi: Zoisite is loyal to his friends and he helps people. The place where his mother and sister went...they only look at the girls as "customers"!

Speaking of...

The day was actually a pretty interesting one with the two pairs that were there because it actually happened when believe it or not the two Mizunos became a big focus amongst the rest of the clientele. Not expected by anyone there and furthermore it actually made Haruhi wish that Joshua had come even more so now because of the popularity of the mother/daughter combo. Almost made Haruhi wish there was another kind of club in the school and what was even more surprising was how well Tamaki treated Ami(read: he wasn't as "into himself" as he could be) and that made Haruhi definitely smile.

As the day wound down and the girls left Tamaki noticed that Haruhi's client didn't show up but what he didn't know was there was some wiggle room as was explained by Haruhi. "I know that you wanted the whole group today but according to Hikaru and Kaoru if he was going to show up it would be after getting a good report from his family. I THINK we passed but we'll know better soon I think." She explained and a little while later Haruhi got an answer!

[RING RING]

Haruhi – Hello?

Joshua – Hello I'm looking for a Haruhi Fujioka

Haruhi – Speaking

Joshua – Ah okay! I understand that you had my mother and sister visiting your club today. I just wanted to tell you that they enjoyed themselves and actually said that they would return if the opportunity was offered!

Haruhi – [Shocked]

Joshua – There IS one condition however

Haruhi – Uh oh...what has to happen?

Joshua – I have to come in about a day or so and by looking at the invite there was a fairly healthy window open...correct?

Haruhi – Hai!

Joshua – Alright...I already put in for a day off in a two days. I'll be there then if that's alright with you and your colleagues

Haruhi was a bit stunned and didn't know how to answer but all of them nodded an affirmative(yes even Hikaru and Kaoru) and Haruhi got back on the phone

Haruhi – That's fine. I'll see you when you arrive in two days then

Joshua – Alright. Talk to you soon!

Haruhi hung the phone up and turned around to see a beaming Tamaki!

"I'm so proud of you!" Tamaki exclaimed as he picked up a startled Fujioka whom asked politely to be put down and he did just that. It was then explained about the situation to the group and they promised to make sure that he was the only person on the schedule that day so he could stay however long he wanted!

Back at the Mizuno residence Joshua told Saeko and Ami the situation and they were happy that he was at least going. What kind of worried them is if his tempered reared its head but he knew it wouldn't. Why? Cos he already knew the "big secret" that they kept in that club...he just had to play along with it long enough before telling Haruhi. He also told them that someone offered to give him a sweet outfit for the day...which he accepted and would return it when he got back if need be!

_Two days later_

Joshua pulled up to the school and parked in the garage before making his way to the front door and ,using the map that he downloaded the night before, he made his way to the 3rd Music Room in the South Hall with one thought on his mind

[This place is f***ing HUGE]

When he made his way to the huge double doors he did a sign of the cross before entering the music room and properly bowed to the club President and his associates before speaking

"I don't think I need to introduce myself but I'm Joshua Curtis ,son of Saeko Mizuno and brother of Ami Mizuno. I was sent an invite by one of your members a [pulled out the invitation] Haruhi Fujioka. Would that person be in today?" Joshua asked and when Haruhi stood up from sitting next to Tamaki the first lightbulb went off in his head BUT he wanted to play along(and even if Haruhi did turn out to be a guy then he wouldn't have minded falling for him...but we get are getting WAY ahead of the ball game kids).

Joshua followed Haruhi to a spot that the host had picked out where no one could really interfere. That was a condition that Haruhi made Tamaki and the others promise to when Joshua's invite was sent. As the two chatted for a bit the topic of family came up and obviously from the visit two days prior they knew about Ami and Saeko but the question came up why Joshua's name was different. He explained to the young host that he was separated from his mother and father when they were little and he was adopted by an American family and therefore took an American name and never got it changed when he came back to Japan. This again fascinated a lot of the girls that were in the club that day and when they heard this one asked what he thought of Ami's situation with her father

"That's a touch situation and I usually don't talk about it but let's just say that I have stated if I saw the man in the street I'd smash the piss out of him! I know Ami resents him but she wouldn't actually confront him. Its known with me that family is important as much as my friends are and I stick up for any and all of them no matter age ,race ,religion ,sexuality or gender. Like I said...its a touchy matter" He finished as he brought his blood pressure back down to normal.

As the conversation went on Haruhi was amazed at the decorum and control that Joshua exhibited when asked about certain matters. When he was asked about the club he told them what his mom and sister told him and that while part of the reason he came was because his mom and sis wouldn't come back if he didn't come he also admitted that the host that invited him was also intriguing to him.

This caught Haruhi off guard and when the situation calmed down (i.e. the Princesses and such left) Joshua turned back to the person that invited him and smiled before speaking again "Now that I have that situation taken care of...is it true that part of the reason you are a host because you have to pay back a debt?" and when he asked that question he got a nod. This told Joshua that he indeed had Haruhi Fujioka as his host for the day. Oh what a fun time it became after that and in a way the tension went away not long afterwards. Why? Because he knew he wasn't going to spill HER secret!

As the day went on and the their visit continued Joshua looked over at the piano and asked if anyone actually uses the thing. When she said "no" he walked over to it and sat down like someone that knew what he was doing and managed to play the piece of music he and his friend Zoisite played two days earlier and garnered the attention of everyone including the rest of the club and when the one individual stood up smiling(later introducing himself to Joshua as Mori-Sempai) he noted that there were few that were as gifted at the piano much like Tamaki was. Joshua explained that he taught himself when he was living in the states so that's part of the reason why he could play that from memory.

The day ended with no ashes of a burned bridge and Joshua also inviting Haruhi to come to one of the schools he teaches at someday. Haruhi accepted much to the delight of Joshua and the slight horror of Tamaki and that earned a "Death Glare" from Joshua whom took that a mite personal but at the same time he also knew that this was just the beginning of an interesting social study in a "Social Class Clash"!

End of Act !


	2. Construction Started

Act 2

It had been a few days since the visit to the Academy and while the students at Juuban were at lunch Joshua decided to give his report to Haruna as promised.

"So you only really spent time with Haruhi?" Haruna asked and Joshua nodded before taking a bite of his sandwhich before speaking. "I'm thinking of going back with mom and sis for that reason. I never got to really meet with any of the other hosts although..." Joshua trailed off as he checked his phone for the text message that Hikaru sent him "one of the twins sent me this message apologizing for the incident that happened with Tamaki. To make up for it according to the text they may want to come for a visit to our school someday. I have since replied and told them that they just need to give it some time but I'll be sure to try and get them permission from our Vice Principal in time. I also mentioned that I didn't see a problem with that though." Joshua commented and Haruna nodded.

"Outside of the incident what is the place like? Is it as big as rumored or is that all talk?" Haruna asked and Josh told her that he didn't get to see much of the school outside of the music room. He did tell her though that if he went back to see Haruhi that he might try and get a tour of the place from her and that satisfied his inquisitive mentor.

_Meanwhile at the Academy_...

"So Joshua said that he might allow you two to go to his place of work for a day? That's generous of him after what happened." Kyoya said as he addressed the twins. "Hikaru just sent him a message back thanking him for at least considering it. We wanted him to know that there were no hard feelings and that the next time he comes there won't be a repeat." Kaoru said and Kyoya nodded before walking over towards Haruhi whom was entertaining a guest and that made him smile.

"Having fun?" He asked and Haruhi turned to see whom asked the question and smiled and nodded before answering. "Very much so Kyoya-sempai." She said before thinking about the incident and then asking the question that was kind of nagging her. "Did anyone hear from Joshua? I was hoping to hear from him but I wonder if what happened when he left turned him off." Haruhi said worriedly but the VP calmly shook his head before replying.

"He's been in communication with Hikaru and Kaoru about arranging for them to come visit the school. I'm hoping that if he does return with his mother and sister that he'll actually ask you to go first...as an 'ice breaker' of sorts between the schools." He told Haruhi and she smiled as at that moment her phone went off and she politely excused herself from the conversation and her guest before answering the phone.

"Hello Curtis-sensei" Haruhi said as she answered the phone "what can I do for you today?" she asked secretly hoping that he was going to schedule an appointment with her again. "I'm doing well Haru-chan! I was wondering...do you know if/when Saeko and Ami are coming again to your Host Club? I'm thinking this time I'm going to come with them but I don't know yet." Joshua explained to his host before Haruhi took the phone away and turned to Kyoya to ask him.

"I know for a fact that they want to come on Fridays in the afternoon...but in Joshua's case I'd like to see him come alone to be honest. This way maybe we can start to smooth things over with Tamaki before anything escalates between the two." Kyoya explained and Haruhi didn't have to ask Joshua if he heard because...he had!

"Tell Kyoya I actually have no problem with that. I wanted to come with mom and sis more because I wanted to make up for no-showing when they came. That being said I also want to talk this over with my girlfriend first since neither of us knew I was going to be visiting the place at all at first and I want to make sure I don't burn any bridges with her cos trust me...you don't want to get her mad!" Joshua exclaimed and Haruhi understood the situation and told him that she would await his call back for when he was free. After that the two ended their call and Haruhi seemed slightly deflated but Kyoya understood it seemed.

"That wasn't in the Intel...but it shows the respect he has for his girlfriend to tell her that he came here and that he met you. I hope it doesn't cause any problems between the two and their relationship." The VP remarked and that got Haruhi's attention. It wasn't normal for him to be concerned about something like this but then again he knew that Haruhi exhibited all the virtues of being a host and wondered if that's part of the reason that they(Haruhi and Joshua) got along so well!

_After School_

Joshua went to the Hikawa Shrine straight away after school let out followed in tow by a girl with long pigtails and he knew that this could get bad but he also knew he had to chance it to come clean. Good news was...the girl that worked at the temple(and subsequently his girlfriend) understood.

"I'm happy for you Curtis-chan! Its always good to make friends and expand your horizons. One question though: Why is she working as a host?" The girl asked and Joshua had to explain about the vase incident. The girl(who's name is Rei) nodded before speaking again "So the members of this club at the Academy are making her pay back a debt by becoming a host...but no one knows the truth save you and the other members right?" Rei asked and Joshua nodded.

"Correct and I had a falling out with one of the members already. The dude's name is Tamaki and he is the "King" of the club. What happened was Haruhi wanted to come to one of the schools that I teach at and observe for a day. Tamaki made a snarky comment and anyone that knows me knows damn well that if you piss me off its a bad idea!" Joshua exclaimed and Rei nodded in agreement.

"Your 'big sister' has a temper just like that and we know that she can be extremely violent! What are you going to do about going back though? Do you think you can ignore this 'Tamaki' and just focus on the person you're seeing or do you think there is going to be a bigger issue with him coming in the future?" Rei asked and Joshua told her that he already scheduled to go back to the school the next week. He also told her that he had a feeling that she might be sent to one of the schools to try and smooth things over but which...THAT was another story!

"The interesting thing about Haruhi is that even though I know her secret it didn't send her ,or any other member of the club, into a panic. I think they know that I won't go shooting my mouth off to the school there but then again most of them are those rich ,entitled ,snooty bitches that I can't stand! The fact that I didn't pop one of the male hosts there was a shock but then again they treated Ami and mom right. That accounted for something." Joshua explained as he offered to help Rei with the chores in the temple and she politely accepted the offer along with the other girl named Usagi.

When evening came and Joshua was back at home he noted that he had a visitor in his room...well more like two and they were two of his favorite people(outside of family and his girlfriend of course) in Zoisite and a little girl/catperson thing named Luna! Joshua bowed politely to his friends before addressing them and why he was out so late!

"Helped Rei-chan out tonight Joshua?" Luna asked with a smile and Joshua nodded as he put his briefcase on his desk and took a seat on his bed. "Yes ma'am and that's partly why I'm late. I also had to have a discussion with her about me going to visit a very exclusive type of school here in Japan. What's interesting is...she was okay with it!" Joshua exclaimed and Zoisite found that news interesting for some reason indeed.

"I think what happened is she knows what that club is about and that's why she doesn't feel threatened by it. I also think she knows that you'll stop going if it gets too out of hand and you go off on someone." Zoi explained and Joshua nodded. "People think I have a short temper but the truth is if someone that I genuinely care about is getting picked on or bullied then I'm going to say something. It should be noted that Haruhi got to go to the school because of a scholarship. What a lot of people don't know is that before they made her over she looked a lot more like a boy than girl...THAT was the most amazing thing to me!" Joshua explained and Luna thought about what Joshua said and then whispered something to Zoisite whom then conveyed it to Joshua.

"So she reminds you of one of the 'Outer Guardians'* then before they made her over. What's amazing about that is we also know of your issues with Haruka so the fact that you have seemingly started befriending Haruhi and not HaruKA is a bit of a puzzle." Zoisite pointed out and Joshua hadn't thought about it like that. What he DID think about was the fact that Haruhi was almost the "perfect lady" to him despite her tomboyish appearance. Joshua also told them about how Tamaki wanted to try and keep an eye on her during their time but fortunately a few of the other club members put a stop to that!

As the night wore on Joshua bid his friends farewell and wrote down his notes from this "social experiment" as he called it to some away from the Guardians. He knew that for this experiment to be a true "success" the Host Club would have to visit at least Juuban and be able to go some time there. He also knew that the twins were the first ones willing to go but for some reason Kyoya wanted to send Haruhi first. Joshua didn't mind it but he was going to have to figure out how to situate it if she came. He had an IDEA but would that person be willing to go through with it? That was indeed the question!

_Next day_...

Back at the grind in Juuban it was and before class got started when Joshua saw the girl that Rei called his "Big Sister" in Kino Makoto he asked her if she could do him a favor and when she asked what it was he explained it to her. Makoto nodded and Joshua thanked her kindly as the bell rang for class to begin. Later that day Joshua fired off a text to Haruhi to give her the good news and she smiled when she got it! She didn't show her customer that she had but she did show Kyoya later on. She did tell her client about the fact that she might not be available for a day in a few weeks though and her client understood surprisingly. Apparently news of the "Tamaki Incident" spread through the school and the girl apologized to her for the comment that he made. Haruhi told her it was no big deal and everything was fine after that.

That night the Guardians had to fight a big nasty Daimon and to say the least it was kicking everyone's ass! Even Ami or Usagi powered up couldn't take the thing down and Cloud tried but got thrown against a wall for his trouble! The fact that it didn't kill him was a shock! Unfortunately for him this meant that the two self-righteous jerks(whom in Joshua's mind make the Host Club look like romper room) showed up and took care of business. When Cloud came to and saw them standing up on a building in the shadows showed them what he thought of them and then staggered home before collapsing on the bed not long after!

A few days later and Joshua was glad to have off but sadly it wasn't his day to go to see Haruhi which was a bit of a downer. He went on his computer and logged into his Yahoo Messenger and was surprised to see that he had a contact invite from "Ouran_HC" which he later found out was Haruhi on one of the school's computers when she could get time away from the club. He had a good conversation with her about what was going on in the club for the day and also how she was doing personally. She told him that everything was fine and that she was looking forward to his next visit to the Academy and gave him a heads up on the next "Theme Event" that they had planned at the Academy. Mercifully he was going to miss it but to put it plainly he was happy that he wasn't going to have to see Tamaki in a speedo!

[Shudders]

ANYWAYS...moving on here!

After their conversation Joshua shut his computer off and was getting some breakfast when he got a call from Rei-chan!

Joshua – Good morning dear! How's it going today?

Rei – Just fine Joshua. I hope I wasn't disturbing you or anything like that

Joshua – You're never a bother Rei. I'm just grabbing some breakfast before I head out for the day

Rei – Ah...going to that Academy today?

Joshua – Nope! I don't go there for another day or so...want me to bring you something back from there if I'm able?

Rei – You don't have to do that Joshua although...

Joshua – Uh oh! What's on your mind Rei-chan?

Rei – Oh its nothing "bad" per se...I was just wondering what you would look like in one of those outfits the hosts wear.

Joshua – You're joking?

Rei – Oh no I've seen at least one of the boys before out and about and I wondered what its like to wear one of those but I figured since you go there to see one of them you might be able to get one of the outfits sometime and model it for us.

Joshua – [sigh]

Rei – Pretty please!

Joshua – I can't make any promises but we'll see...alright!

Rei – Thanks Josh...well I'll let you enjoy the rest of your morning and day and if you want to stop by later you're more than welcome.

Joshua – Will do sweetie!

The two ended their convo and Josh wondered what he had just semi-promised as he finished his breakfast and got ready to go out for the day. His sister was going to the CROWN and he had no real plans so he COULD have gone today to the Academy but he opted not to. He DID take measurements of himself in case ,God for Bid, he actually buckled and decided to ask about one of the uniforms. A better question is how would any of them take it if he asked for one?

As Joshua walked out the door a part of him was starting to wonder aloud about him going back to the club at all. He already had a girlfriend and it wasn't like he really fit in there but there was one saving grace(outside of the fact that his mom and sister liked it there enough to want to go back) and that was Haruhi! He couldn't explain it but being around the host was one of the coolest things he got to experience despite the fact that she was unlike all the others. The one thing he knew was she was the only reason for going there despite the fact that virtually everyone of the hosts actually LIKED Joshua. Could it just have been his stubbornness or was there something else holding him back from actually enjoying it there? This was going to require some investigation and fortunately he didn't have much longer to wait!

_Next Day_

It was a bit miserable out on the day of Joshua's appointment with Haruhi but he didn't let that get to him as he took the long walk off the bus(Saeko had the car for the day) towards the door to that lead into the building that housed the music room where the Host Club had their fun...and no I won't repeat that again!

When Joshua made his way into the double doors of the music room Kyoya and Haruhi were the first to greet the young man and that was a partial surprise! See he knew that he had an appointment with Haruhi so her waiting for him wasn't a big deal but Kyoya...what was his angle?

"Greetings Curtis-san and how are you doing today?" The VP asked and Joshua just replied with a slightly startled "F-fine" before turning his attention to Haruhi and giving her a pleasant smile. She returned it and the two took a walk through the room as she introduced him to Mori and Honey as well as the Hitachiin twins. Joshua politely bowed to all of them but of course when he saw Tamaki...he had nothing to say to him nor did he even WANT to!

So I know you're thinking that the day was a lot of Joshua looking over his shoulder to see if Tamaki interefered. In actuality that couldn't be any further from the truth but it was more of the lady patrons asking what life was like in the "Commoner World"? While Joshua detested that term(and made no bones about it to Haruhi during their talk) he explained how things were and about how his girlfriend approved of him coming to the Academy as a visitor. This caught the girls off guard but they quickly recovered and the conversation went without a hitch.

Day turned into night and as Joshua bid the club members and the few remaining patrons farewell Haruhi asked if she could accompany him out to where he caught the bus. He smiled and told her that she could and the two walked out together much to the fury of Tamaki but the delight of some of the other members!

"How...how could that..." The club King stammered before Kyoya finished off his statement and saved him from his embarrassment. "How could Joshua walk out with Haruhi right then? Its simple really. Joshua has a quality that truthfully we still need to learn from Haruhi if we wish to catch up to him." Kyoya explained and when Tamaki was still stuck for words Honey and Mori explained it further.

"Joshua has a quality called 'humility' that we still need to learn. The problem is our pride gets in the way sometimes and we don't know how to show that quality properly. Hopefully Joshua can teach us sometime or at the least Haruhi." Honey explained and Mori just nodded. Tamaki only got angrier and vowed that one day he was going to get even with Joshua if it was the last thing he did!

End of Act 2

NEXT TIME

Kyoya: Kaoru what would you think about us having a new member even its just in "honorary" status?

Kaoru: Are you thinking...

Kyoya: Mmmm...

Haruna: Curtis-san you have a package

Joshua: Really?

[Haruna hands Joshua the package]

Joshua: WHAT THE...


End file.
